All That and the Kitchen Sink
by Rose-Oracle
Summary: Fuyuki Akiyama is a newcomer to Cross Academy's Night Class. Everything starts out pretty smooth, until he runs into Hanabusa Aidou. Soon, the two are battling for attention and turning the school on its head, but what happens when one of them crosses a certain line..? Friendship, silliness, love, and humor. All that and the kitchen sink. AidouxMaleOC Boyxboy Don't like don't read.
1. First Impressions

Good day, ladles and germs!

The first and most important thing I have to say is this: if you do not like shonen-ai (boyxboy), then do not continue reading this fic. I don't want people bashing because they can't deal with guys kissing other guys.

The second thing I have to say is that this story involves a Canon Character (CC) and an Original Character (OC) in a relationship. If you don't think you can deal with that, stop reading. Likewise, Fuyuki Akiyama belongs to me. If you wish to borrow him, please ask for my permission.

The third thing is that I haven't been in touch with the VK fandom since the second season. I've only written two stories for Vampire Knight. Please don't eat me if I make a mistake somewhere in the timeline or with personalities. Instead, please feel free to drop a review with some constructive criticism and advice for how to improve.

The fourth and final thing is that I don't own Vampire Knight. It belongs to Matsuri Hino.

Thank you, and please enjoy All That and the Kitchen Sink!

* * *

"Father, really! I will be quite all right!" Fuyuki Akiyama struggled in the strong arms of his father. Ever since the death of his wife Kaede, Touya Akiyama had always been overprotective of his children- especially of his youngest child Fuyuki, who, with his dark amber eyes and jet black hair, looked the most like his late beloved wife.

"Yeah, father. Fuyuki kind of needs to be alive in order to attend school," joked Fuyuki's older brother Aoi. "Remember, he'll be in the hands of Lord Kaname Kuran, one of, if not _the_ strongest pureblood currently alive in our society. I'm sure he'll be fine."

Touya at last released his youngest son from his iron embrace, yet still held Fuyuki at arm's length. "I just can't believe that my boy will be so far away from home! So far away from his family! Fuyuki, you're all grown up! And so fast!"

"He's already a legal adult," said Midori Takada, Fuyuki's aunt and pseudo-mother. She was Kaede's older sister and often cared for her nieces and nephews in the wake of her sister's untimely and unfortunate demise. "We're so proud of you." Sniffling, she wiped happy tears from her eyes.

Fuyuki pulled away from his father to give his aunt a hug. "I'm so glad to have you supporting me. And you, too." He gestured to his still-weeping father. "And all of you!" He smiled at his siblings- three sisters and two brothers. They, in turn, began to tear up and ran to their youngest sibling to envelop him in a group hug.

As emotional as his family, Fuyuki felt tears stinging the corners of his eyes. The Noble vampire often wondered if the emotional aspect came from his mother's side or his father's- or both. They could laugh, rage, and cry almost at the drop of a hat.

After a few minutes, Fuyuki withdrew from the hug. "Really, everyone. I'll be all right."

"You promise to write home?" His sister Natsuki gripped his hands tightly.

"I promise; I'll write every week."

"And if you have trouble, you'll tell us?"

"Everyone from here to China will know of my problems." This statement drew chuckles from his relatives.

"Don't forget; listen to Lord Kuran. Mind your manners. And behave!"

"Father! I thought you knew me better than that!" This was followed by more laughter and a friendly slap on the shoulder from his father.

"Make friends! Do your homework! And don't forget to drink your blood tablets!" His family shouted final encouragements to Fuyuki as he entered the gates of the sprawling academy.

"Well, this is it...Cross Academy."

* * *

"Hello?"

Hanabusa Aidou paused in the middle of his studying, his ear turning towards the echoing greeting. "Akatsuki, did you hear that?"

His cousin, Akatsuki Kain, was stretched out on the couch languidly, reading a book. "Hear what?" No doubt the carrot-topped vampire heard the greeting, as his preternatural hearing allowed him to do so, but he didn't care. School didn't start for another four days, and he was going to milk all the free time he could from those precious final days. If that meant lazing about on the couch and ignoring someone in the front room, then so be it.

However, Aidou wasn't one to let this go unnoticed. Always curious, sometimes too much for his own good, the blonde meticulously packed up his notes and books in his desk before standing. "I'm going to go see who it is." He brushed some imaginary dust from his impeccable shirt.

Kain shrugged in response. "Have fun," he drawled as Aidou left their shared dorm room.

Aidou ignored his cousin as he headed out, padding down the hallway to the front room. He wracked his brain trying to figure out who it was. The whole "Friendship Day" with the Day Class was yesterday. Not only that, it was a _mandatory _event. Who would be arriving so late?

"Is anyone there? Hello?"

The blonde genius stopped on the landing, quietly leaning over the railing at the figure standing in the front room. The figure was obviously male, and from his scent, a male _vampire. _Judging by his appearance, he was probably somewhere around Aidou's age and therefore a new student.

Aidou had to concede that this newcomer was quite cute. He wasn't a regal beauty like Dorm President Kuran nor was he a boyish heart-throb like Aidou himself, but by vampire standards he was pretty adorable. He had black hair cropped short and smooth, dark amber eyes, a sharp nose that pointed towards aristocratic heritage, soft-looking cheeks, and the typical pale skin. He appeared a few inches shorter than Aidou but he had a lean frame and long legs. All in all, he was pretty cute, and the blonde genius deemed him interesting enough for a formal introduction.

As he approached the shorter vampire, he spotted the pile of luggage next to him. Ice blue eyes raked over the bags for anything suspicious or interesting. Traveling trunk, messenger bag, small suitcase...all expected. Aidou carried similar items on his first day of school. However, the violin case caught his attention. It sat neatly tucked next to the messenger bag, like someone had placed it there carefully, almost lovingly. He wouldn't have pegged the newcomer as a musician, but it appeared that was the situation...unless of course, there was something else in the case.

"Excuse me?" The vampire turned towards him, smiling softly. "Are you a new student?"

"Yes, I am. My name is Fuyuki Akiyama. It's a pleasure to meet you...?" The newcomer, Fuyuki, prompted for a name as he held out his hand.

Aidou accepted the hand and shook it. "My name is Hanabusa Aidou. Welcome to the Night Class."

First impressions are important. Aidou got the impression that Fuyuki Akiyama was an adorable musician and a newcomer to the Night Class- which he was. Fuyuki got the impression that Hanabusa Aidou was a friendly guy with good looks- which he was, sort of.

Neither of them knew just how important they would be to one another. Their relationship would bring friendship, love, silliness, and a rivalry that would turn Cross Academy on its head and spin it around like a top.

All that and the kitchen sink, indeed.

* * *

Oh yeah! First chapter done within a day! I have a few things I want to clear up, because I know you guys are going to question them:

I'm going to avoid using honorifics like -sama, -chan, -sempai, et cetera. Mostly because I'm American, English is my first language, and I'm writing this fic in English. I know, many of my past stories include these honorifics, but I've grown up since then and I want to avoid them if possible.

I'm also going to write names in the typical English manner, with given names first and surnames last. Again, because I'm American and it's less confusing for me as the authoress.

Please let me know if anyone seems OOC or if I've messed up otherwise somewhere along the way. Concrit is appreciated, all unnecessary flames will be fed to my pet dragon.

Thank you!

Rose


	2. Cracking Up

Welcome to chapter two of All That and the Kitchen Sink! For some reason, I've been listening to a lot of boy bands and bands from the 90s when Disney was in its heyday while writing this...hm...

Again, this is shonen-ai, meaning boyxboy. Yes, it will be AidouxFuyuki. Don't like, don't read. Enough said.

Anyway, onto the important things! I do not own Vampire Knight, but I do own Fuyuki Akiyama.

* * *

After the introductions were made, Ichijou quickly escorted Fuyuki up the stairs to his room, chattering away to him excitedly. Aidou stood in the front room with Kain (who was eventually dragged out of his room and forced to meet the new student).

"So, what do you think of him, Hanabusa?" Kain asked after a while.

"Hm..." Aidou stroked his chin like he had a beard, appearing deep in thought. "He has potential for greatness."

Rolling his eyes, Kain elbowed his cousin sharply in the ribs. "Come on, Hanabusa."

Aidou winced at the jab, rubbing his bruised side. "All right, all right. For goodness sake, when did you become so uptight?" He sighed. "Well, I think he's quite cute. Not a stunner by any means, but very cute. Apparently he plays the violin, has good manners, and if he's from the Akiyama family like he claims, then he's very rich." The Akiyama family specialized in architecture and building important structures, like schools, museums, hotels, and even corporate campuses. Rumors circulated that Touya Akiyama offered to design the layout for Cross Academy but Headmaster Cross turned him down. In Aidou's opinion that was a crying shame: Touya Akiyama designed some damn beautiful buildings and he'd love to live in one.

"It's a shame about his mother, though," Kain said, dropping his voice to a near whisper. "I heard Kaede Akiyama died of an illness."

His cousin nodded in agreement. "They say she was frail as a child, too. Still, she was healthy enough to bear her husband six children. How old do you think he was when she died? I was about five, so he had to be somewhere around there."

"Do you think-" Kain was interrupted by the arrival of Dorm President Kaname Kuran, who would no doubt disapprove of their conversation. "Um, do you think that Akiyama will have a room-mate? With him around, we now have an uneven number of guys," he said quickly.

Aidou looked confused at this sudden topic change, but when he saw Kaname approaching he readily accepted it. "Gee, I don't know, Akatsuki. Do you think they'll put him in a room with two other people? In that case, he can room with us." He chuckled nervously, sweat beading on his forehead and the back of his neck.

Kaname smiled softly; a smile that did not quite reach his eyes. "That is very charitable of you to offer, Aidou, but Akiyama will have the room across from yours. He'll have a room of his own for now, unless we get any new male students."

"Oh, okay." Aidou nodded vigorously, still nervous. "Um...I also noticed that Akiyama missed the "Friendship Day" we had yesterday. Wasn't that mandatory?"

"Due to a misprint on his acception letter, he was not informed of the Friendship Day. We'll try to work something out with Headmaster Cross. Other than that, everything appears to be in order. Any more questions?" Kaname eyed the cousins, his smooth expression revealing none of his suspicions.

Aidou and Kain shook their heads vigorously. "Nope, no more questions! We should get going, I have more studying to do," Aidou babbled, dragging Kain back to their dorm room.

Kaname's eyes never left their backs as they scrambled back to their room.

* * *

"Do you have a music room?" Fuyuki asked while Ichijou helped carry his traveling trunk up to his room. The thing wasn't too heavy- especially not for two vampires to carry- but it was bulky and quite awkward to carry on your own. Fuyuki was quite happy to have the help, and Ichijou was a friendly guy to talk with.

"Why yes, we do!" Ichijou smiled brightly. "It's on the second floor of the main building. I'll be sure to give you a tour before classes begin. Where do you want your trunk to go?"

Fuyuki glanced around his room. "Um, you can just put it on the floor in the middle for now." He started lowering the trunk to the ground.

"All right!" Ichijou put his end of the trunk down. He stood up and dusted himself off, glancing around the room. "I saw your violin case. Do you play?" He noted the case, the first thing Fuyuki brought up to the room, neatly placed on the bed.

Fuyuki smiled softly. "Yes, I do play the violin. I started taking lessons when I was about six or seven. I also play the piano, but I prefer the violin."

"Six or seven? Are you a prodigy of some sort?" He watched as the black-haired vampire took the instrument out of its case and started examining it for any scratches or marks it might've received during transport.

A blush spread across Fuyuki's cheeks and he chuckled nervously, scratching the back of his neck. "Well...yeah, I guess. I'm nothing like my older brother Aoi, though. He's been playing for way longer than I have; Aoi's played for concerts in the city and he wants to play for the big operas. He was the one who inspired me to start playing, actually."

Ichijou smiled. "It sounds like you and your older brother are close."

"Yeah, we are. I'm pretty close to my family. You should've seen us saying goodbye at the front gate. It was tears and hugs all around." Fuyuki's smile softened at the memory.

The blonde clapped him on the shoulders affectionately. "It's great that you've got a good support system of family to help you out. Sometimes I wish my grandfather was more like that."

"Families are great. The only challenge for me now is missing them like I know I will." Satisfied that his violin wasn't damaged, he carefully placed it back into the case and closed it up. "Thanks for helping me move my stuff, Dorm Vice President."

"You're welcome, Akiyama. If you need any help, don't hesitate to ask me or Dorm President Kuran." Ichijou smiled as he left Fuyuki to his own devices.

Once Ichijou left, Fuyuki gave a huge sigh of relief and flopped back onto his bed. His dorm room here was smaller than his own room back home, but that was to be expected. There wasn't anything for him to really complain about besides; he had all the normal amenities like a desk, a closet, the bed (of course), a night stand, a table, and a bookshelf. Fuyuki saw a door off to the side that he pegged as the bathroom. He'd have time to explore his room and the rest of the dormitory later; right now he wanted to unpack and get some practice in before he forgot.

Unpacking was easy; it was _packing _all his things that gave Fuyuki a headache. Luckily, his sisters Eiko and Natsuki helped him with folding his clothes, and even pressed his new Night Class uniform for him. Fuyuki smiled as he hung up the white uniform in his closet, remembering how Aoi and his other brother Junpei burst out laughing when they first saw it.

_"What are you wearing, Fuyuki? It looks like you're going to a wedding instead of going to school! When's the big day?"  
_

His sisters defended the outfit, saying it made Fuyuki look distinguished. Junpei called it a "monkey suit," sending him and Aoi into fits of laughter. And of course, Fuyuki was caught up in the middle of it all. He didn't mind the uniform, although he would definitely have a hard time keeping it clean.

_'I wonder if Cross Academy has a laundry service?' _He thought idly, putting the last of his clothes away in the closet. There! Now that he was done unpacking, he could practice. Some musicians dreaded practice time...Fuyuki was not one of those musicians. He loved practice time. Truth be told, Fuyuki loved to play. It was another thing he shared with his late mother. Kaede Akiyama played the flute, like her oldest son Aoi did.

The black haired vampire carefully took the violin out of its case and started polishing it. He'd had this violin for the longest time, and thanks to his careful handling and constant maintenance it was still in excellent condition. Fuyuki would no doubt go into conniptions if his violin broke or was damaged. Of course, he could easily afford a new one- due to his family's money, he could afford _several _new violins- but there was something about meticulously caring for an instrument that you played. Aoi called it "a musician thing", and their Aunt Midori referred to it as "Musician's Pride". Fuyuki agreed with both of them.

Once he was done tuning up his violin and rosining the bow, he positioned the instrument on his left shoulder, resting his left jaw on the chinrest of the violin.

Taking a deep, satisfied breath, he started his scales.

* * *

Once Aidou and Kain escaped the oppressive eyes of Dorm President Kuran, they were back to their usual routine of studying and doing nothing (respectively). They heard Fuyuki and Ichijou moving the black haired vampire into the room across, but they ignored it for the most part. If they needed help, they would ask for it.

Eventually, it went quiet after Ichijou left and Fuyuki presumably started unpacking and settling into his new room. Aidou continued to take notes and Kain continued to read his book. Silence reigned in their room, the only sounds being the scratch of Aidou's pencil on paper and the occasional flip of paper.

Peace and quiet. Just how Aidou liked it. Even though the blonde vampire could be pretty loud on his own, he enjoyed the quiet. Growing up in a large family meant that silence was a rarity in his home. He preferred the silence, especially when he was studying. It allowed his thoughts room to roam and be as loud or as quiet as they wanted.

So when the music started up, Aidou thought he was hearing things.

"Akatsuki, do you hear that?" Unlike earlier, when he feigned ignorance, Kain nodded at his cousin.

"I hear it. You told me Akiyama plays the violin, right? It sounds like that could be him."

"I thought as much." Although the music was indeed very lovely, Aidou didn't really care for it right now. Not while he was studying. Perhaps later he'd hear it and applaud Fuyuki for his talent, but at this moment he wanted his silence back. So when he turned back to his notes, the blonde tuned out the soft strains of the violin as best as he could.

Unfortunately for a vampire with advanced hearing, that was much easier said than done. Whenever Aidou thought he fully tuned out the music, it came back. Kain didn't seem to notice- or care -but it was driving Aidou up the wall. Every time he tried to process his notes and do his work, the music interrupted him.

_'If we change the variable for x...'_

Soft andante...

_'And cross-multiply it with y...'_

Sharp staccato notes...

_'Then we should divide it by-'_

Sweeping crescendo!

"Argh! I can't get anything done!" Aidou protested, slamming his fists onto the desk. Kain looked up at him in disbelief.

"Calm down, Hanabusa! It's not that bad. Akiyama is actually really good. Besides, he's not disrupting anything."

Aidou shook his head in annoyance. "But he _is, _Akatsuki! I can't think with him playing that thing!" He threw his hands up in the air. Pushing his chair back, he stood up and hurried to the door. "His music keeps interrupting my thoughts. As good as he is, I just can't work like this."

A sinking feeling settling into his gut, Kain put down his book and followed his cousin to the door and out the hall.

Aidou knocked sharply on Fuyuki's door. "Akiyama! I need to talk to you _this instant!"_

Just like that, the music stopped. There was some shuffling from within and Fuyuki opened the door after a few moments, looking peeved and confused.

"Aidou? Kain? Is something the matter?" The smaller vampire was obviously not at all tickled by having his practice interrupted.

"No, it's nothing. Just Hanabusa overreacting, as usual," Kain said, trying to smooth things over before they got out of hand.

The blonde vampire huffed. "I'm_ not_ overreacting. Akiyama, you might play very well, but I can't study while you're making all this...this _racket!"_

Fuyuki scowled, his fangs barely visible in a display of anger. "It's not _racket, _it's _m__usic. _And I live here, too! I have the same rights to play as you have to study. If you don't like my music, tough. Go study somewhere else."

A similar scowl crossed Aidou's face, his own fangs poking out. _"Excuse me? _I was here first! My studying is much more important than your practicing. You can't even _begin _to fathom the mathematical formulas I'm working on."

"Oh, pardon me for interrupting the all-powerful supergenius that is Hanabusa Adiou! I'm soooo scared," Fuyuki snapped. "Yeah, right. I'll play all I want, and as loud as I want."

"Then _you_ go practice somewhere else!"

Kain rubbed his temples and sighed, already feeling a migraine coming on. "Akiyama, Hanabusa, you're both blowing this way out of proportion." He knew from experience that Aidou wouldn't budge from his position, so he tried a new tactic. "Akiyama, perhaps you _could _practice somewhere else? At least until Hanabusa finishes his notes. It shouldn't take very long."

Realizing he was outnumbered, Fuyuki deflated slightly. But his dark amber eyes didn't lose any of their anger. _"Fine," _he muttered savagely, slamming the door in their faces.

Aidou's ice blue eyes narrowed as well, feeling his own anger mounting in leaps and bounds.

Tiny cracks and fissures already working their way through. They wouldn't see it yet, but the fuse was lit and the bomb set to go off between them.

* * *

Whew! Chapter two is done like dinner! This one was kind of awkward to write. I'm not sure why, but somewhere between Kaname's surprise entrance and Ichijou's conversation with Fuyuki, everything just got really difficult. But once they started talking music, it all smoothed out. Writing Aidou's and Fuyuki's argument was actually really fun. I hope to write more of them in the future!

Also, for all you musicians: I don't play the violin, so don't eat me if I make any mistakes. Any information about Fuyuki's playing is pulled from Wikipedia. I haven't picked up an instrument in YEARS, goodness!

Thanks for reading, please review if you can! (And yes...I have a dragon. A stuffed dragon, but one all the same.)

Rose


	3. So it begins

Third chapter of All That and the Kitchen Sink! All right, let's get cracking!

Again, this is AidouxFuyuki, meaning boyxboy. Don't like, don't read, don't flame.

I really don't have anything I feel like I should add here...erm...I listened to a lot of GACKT and Florence and the Machine while reading this. I kind of prefer the boybands I listened to last chapter, to be quite honest...Not sure why; maybe they fit better with the tone of this story?

DISCLAIMER: Vampire Knight is not mine. I am but a college student. Fuyuki Akiyama is mine, though. Please ask for permission if you want to borrow him, and please credit me if you do!

* * *

Aside from the argument on Wednesday, there were no more major incidents between Aidou and Fuyuki. The latter moved his practice to one of the lounges and the former finished his notes without any interruptions. There was nothing but civility between them when they met up again, although the friendliness of their first encounter was greatly diminished by comparison.

Fuyuki seemed to fit in pretty well otherwise. His only complaint was that taking the blood tablets sucked (no pun intended). He got on well with Ichijou, and often went to the green-eyed vampire for advice. As his family told him before he left, he followed the rules and respected and obeyed Kaname. Excluding a brief inquiry about his argument with Aidou, he and the pureblood were on good terms- well, as good of terms anyone could be on with Kaname Kuran and not be Yuki Cross.

Speaking of the prefect, Fuyuki met her and her partner Zero Kiryuu the day before classes started. The excitable, enthusiastic Yuki interested him more than the solemn, glaring Zero, and he quickly struck up a conversation with her.

"I heard you got in an argument with Aidou," she commented, perched on a desk.

Fuyuki winced, an embarrassed blush spreading across his cheeks. "Yeah, it was pretty stupid. On both our ends. But I'm over it now, although I know not to practice near him when he needs to study."

Yuki laughed. "I understand. Aidou can be a little...you know..."

"Sometimes." Fuyuki laughed with her, his embarrassment greatly diminished.

By the time the first day of classes rolled around, Fuyuki felt pretty settled. He was well-adjusted to his new life, despite missing his family. He'd already started writing letters to them, and his oldest sister Sakura assured him that more letters and care-packages were on their way.

Ichijou was right: he was lucky to have such a strong bond with his family.

* * *

"Are you excited for your first day?" Ichijou asked him as they went down to breakfast that evening.

"Excited and nervous," the shorter vampire admitted, tugging on his tie. "I don't think I got this thing tied quite right, though." While Fuyuki's fingers were dextrous while playing his violin and the piano, his hands were shaking too much to knot his tie correctly this morning. It was obviously twisted and crooked, and it felt very uncomfortable to wear.

"Here. Don't move." Surprisingly, Rima stepped up to Fuyuki and started undoing his tie before tying it right. Months of doing it for Shiki taught her how to properly and neatly tie the accessory. Sometimes she still had to knot it for him, even though she warned him time and time again not to let it become a habit.

Fuyuki blinked, his dark brown eyes making him look a bit like a deer in headlights. "Um...thanks, Rima."

The female vampire nodded, tying the tie correctly and straightening it. "You're welcome. Just don't let it become a habit." Finished with fixing his uniform, she left quickly, her shoes tapping against the floor as she walked away.

Ichijou smiled. "Ah...Rima does that for Shiki when his tie is crooked. She even tells him the same thing." He chuckled as the Night Class gathered up in front of the doors. "Make sure you don't make it a habit, okay?" He patted Fuyuki on the shoulder.

The shorter vampire rolled his eyes. "Yeah, okay." _'Not really thinking about ties right now...' _He gulped nervously, tugging on his recently-tied tie.

Aidou came to stand slightly behind Fuyuki, glancing him over briefly. Fuyuki looked good in the Night Class uniform, he decided. It made him look taller, made his shoulders look broader, and the white outfit brought out his dark eyes. Aidou nodded approvingly. _'Very nice, indeed.' _

Fuyuki felt a pair of eyes on his back and on the back of his head, and he turned slightly to see Aidou looking him up and down. The blonde vampire raised an eyebrow as if to ask 'yes? what do you want?' before going to talk to Kain. However, Fuyuki felt rather...funny. Funny as in funny smell. Like something wasn't settling right with him. He tugged at his tie again, feeling more uncomfortable than before.

"Hey now, if you keep tugging on it, it'll come undone," Ichijou teased, bringing Fuyuki back to Earth.

Blinking his amber eyes in confusion, he chuckled nervously. "Yeah...thanks. Sorry, I'm just nervous."

"Don't sweat it! I'm sure you'll fine. You remember where everything is?" Ichijou gave the shorter vampire a tour of the school so Fuyuki could find his classes easier and avoid getting lost.

"More or less." Fuyuki had a pretty clear map laid out in his head. "And if I forget, I can probably find someone and ask." It wasn't getting lost that he was worried about: it was classes, other students, teachers, et cetera. _And the Day Class!_ Fuyuki didn't have much of an interaction with humans before coming to Cross Academy. Including Zero, Yuki, and Headmaster Cross, he could count the humans he'd met on both hands and still have some fingers left.

Right now, Fuyuki Akiyama was just a big bundle of nerves.

"Shall we go?" At the sound of Kaname's voice, Fuyuki nearly jumped out of his skin. He could hear Aidou snickering from behind him, and he glared at the blonde.

"Scared, new kid?" Aidou whispered teasingly as the Night Class lined up to go out.

"What's it to you?" Fuyuki muttered, his dark eyes narrowing in annoyance. "Do you not like me or something?"

Aidou went ahead of him, a smirk on his face. "You amuse me greatly."

Still scowling, Fuyuki followed the rest of the Night Class out of the gates.

* * *

"Please, stop pushing! Form neat and orderly lines!" Yuki Cross blew the silver whistle that hung around her neck in an attempt to keep the Day Class girls quieted.

None of the girls listened to her. In fact, they pushed even _harder _against the barriers and called louder for the Night Class to come outside. As usual, Zero stood against the stone wall nonchalantly, not bothering to get up and help his partner.

This did not go unnoticed by Yuki. "Zero!" She shouted at him, glaring daggers. "It's your duty to-"

"Is it true that the Night Class has a new student?" A Day Class girl interrupted Yuki loudly, grabbing her shoulder suddenly. "Are they a guy or a girl?"

"Yeah, yeah! Is it true?" Another girl chimed in, a blush on her cheeks. "If it's a guy, is he as handsome as the others?"

Sweat beaded on Yuki's forehead. She and Zero weren't allowed to reveal anything about Fuyuki until he came out with the rest of the Night Class. But now it seemed there was a leak somewhere- either that, or someone had seen Fuyuki beforehand. And when he finally came out, it would be even harder to keep the Day Class back behind the barriers.

"Please, calm down everyone! The Night Class will be out here shortly!" Yuki tried to quiet them by blowing the whistle again. She glanced at Zero for assistance, but all he did was glare daggers at the girls, who in turn, glared back at him.

Yuki sighed in defeat. _'He's h_o_peless!' _

"Look! The gates are opening!" _'__And not a moment too soon!_' Yuki sighed, this time in relief- only to grunt as the girls pushed eagerly in an attempt to catch a glimpse at the new student. She could only hope that they wouldn't eat Fuyuki alive.

"Good day, ladies!" Aidou's exuberant greetings were, as usual, the first to grace the ears of the girls gathered outside. And, as usual, many girls answered him back with enthusiasm. Others greeted the rest of the Night Class: Shiki, Ichijou, Kain, Kaname...

And, as expected, many girls averted their attention to the newcomer Fuyuki Akiyama, who looked rather bewildered and somewhat nervous at the sudden influx of human girls training their attention towards him.

"How are all of you ladies?" Aidou continued to chatter to the girls, but this time only half of them answered him. Realizing that he was losing the attention faster than ice melts on a hot summer day, he whirled about, only to see that some Day Class girls snagged Fuyuki and were peppering him with questions while several girls listened in.

"So, what's your name?" Asked a girl with glasses, her brown hair tied into pigtails.

"Ah...My name is Fuyuki Akiyama." He tugged on his tie nervously, completely forgetting Ichijou's warning about it coming loose.

A girl with wide eyes and a sprinkling of freckles across her cheeks and nose giggled, finding his nervousness cute. "It's nice to meet you. Did you transfer here?"

"Yes, I did...I arrived here about four days ago."

"Aw, we missed you at the Friendship Day! No wonder we didn't recognize you before. Someone as cute as you would be impossible to forget!" Another girl gushed, her long hair almost down to her knees.

A blush spread across Fuyuki's face, his dark amber eyes widening comically. "Um! Th-thanks..."

This set off not only a cacophony of giggles and squeals of "sooo adorable!" from the Day Class girls, but it also ignited a fuse within Aidou. Why was Fuyuki so popular? Aidou had experience with these ladies; they _knew _him and adored him, hence his nickname "Idol". Fuyuki? He was the new guy, the newbie, the freshman: a nobody from nowhere! So why the hell were the girls swarming Fuyuki and not him?

Luckily, rescue came in the form of one Yuki Cross. She saw Fuyuki stuck in the circle of girls and acted quickly, blowing her whistle shrilly. "Please get back behind the barrier! Akiyama needs to get to class!"

"Boo!"

"Prefect Cross, you're no fun!"

"C'moooon, lighten up!"

Complaints aside, they eventually did release Fuyuki, but they didn't retreat behind the barrier. Instead, they stood directly behind him and watched the black-haired student leave with the rest of the Night Class.

* * *

Once Fuyuki got over being swarmed by the girls, he felt much better. In fact, he felt great! In his mind's eye, that had gone very well. If that was what it would be like almost every day, he could get used to the attention. He walked into class with a spring in his step, a smile on his face, and a gleam in his eyes...

...Until Hanabusa Aidou stepped in front of him, almost snarling in his anger.

"Akiyama, what the hell was that?!" His accusation, boiling like lava and laced with venom, set something off in Fuyuki. The smaller vampire growled low in his throat as a response.

"Look, I don't know what the hell is your problem, but I haven't done a damn thing! Now let me pass!" He tried to get around the blonde, but he couldn't get past.

"You're just a newbie! Why do all the girls flock to you? You're not charming or all that smart, really," Aidou said arrogantly, crossing his arms.

His intelligence insulted, Fuyuki stiffened up. Somewhere in the distance, the school bell tolled, signaling the beginning of class. The sound amplified suddenly, reverberating throughout the main building and causing many vampires to drop their books and clap their hands over their ears in protest at the sound.

"How can you make those accusations? You barely know anything about me! You're not that charming either; you're just a smart-ass pretty boy who expects for everyone to kiss his feet and kowtow to him!"

Aidou didn't realize that his anger activated his powers until half his arm was encased in ice. "And you don't know anything about _me, _Mister High-and-Mighty musician! Just because you play two instruments doesn't mean you're suddenly a brilliant genius!"

"Oh, really? _You_ wouldn't know Beethoven's Fifth if it bit you in the- "

"Excuse me, gentlemen."

Kaname's soft, authoritative voice broke through their argument, causing both Nobles to freeze in fear. They turned slowly to face the pureblood, their faces frozen in terror.

"Class has begun. Please go into the classroom- and sit on opposite sides, if you would be so kind."

"Y-yes, Dorm President..."

The two vampires excused one another before hurrying to their respective seats. Kaname sighed in exasperation. It was only the first day of school, and they'd already had two fights. Pressing a hand to his forehead, the pureblood went to his own seats as everyone else filed in.

What Kaname _didn't _know, however, was that these early confrontations were only the beginning. As Aidou and Fuyuki sat down, they made eye contact. Ice blue met with amber brown in mutual agreement.

_'Oh, it's on!'_

* * *

Like Donkey Kong! (Kidding, kidding!)

So, in chapter three Aidou and Fuyuki begin their rivalry and we get to see a bit of Fuyuki's powers! Sorry I was a bit slow in updating; college dorm internet is a cruel mistress indeed...

I promise to start chapter four soon! (salutes) In the meantime, don't forget to review and tell me how I'm doing. Thank you!

Rose


End file.
